All I Want For Christmas
by OublietteVII
Summary: ...is a better title.  J/k.  Oneshot, GrimmHime. Orihime and Grimmjow's first Christmas together. Will she be able to share the meaning of holiday cheer with the Pantera? Or will it all go up in flames? You'll see. T for some language.


**All I Want for Christmas**

"Oi. Woman."

"Yes, Grimmjow?"

"Answer me this little question, one more time: what. The hell. Are we. Doing here?"

It was a chilly but sunny Sunday morning in Karakura Town. The winter season was really beginning to shine through, as pure white bundles of snowfall rested upon the ground, marked only by footprints coming to and from various destinations, as well as a few tire tracks. The sun made the ice stand out all the more so, along with all the bundled up people hurrying here and there with packages and the like in their arms. The holiday season was approaching fast, so there was a need to get ready.

And there, surrounded by twist-tied fir trees in a modified parking lot, were none other than Grimmjow and Orihime, the latter beaming as she gazed over the assorted trees, while the former complained at the top of his lungs every step of the way.

He hadn't understood any of the redhead's incoherent ramblings as she woke him up that morning from a deep slumber. All he'd been able to decipher from her eager breaths and words was "It's Christmas time! We have'ta get ready!" So, hauling on the winter wear-it would just look strange if he weren't clad in it-Grimmjow had awoken, to follow the human female out to this place, and see what the fuss was all about.

"You still haven't explained anything about this 'Christmas' or whatever you called it," he huffed, hands jammed in pockets as he watched Orihime circle a prospective tree to take home. "What's it got t'do with trees? Is it some sort of nature celebration?" Bah. The only thing he cared to celebrate about nature was all the food and carnage it provided him. Why yes, he liked to chase after the birds that gathered in the treetops, thank you very much.

"Umm, it's not easy to explain. I mean, sure, there's the physical side of it-Christmas trees and presents and ornaments and candy and parties-but then, there's all the other stuff, too." Orihime seemed to have decided that this tree was due for a closer inspection. "Can you help me lift this, Grimmjow?"

"Ornaments? Candy? Parties?" He wrinkled his nose. He had a vague recollection as to the idea of a party-it was a sort of gathering-but other than that, he was lost. "What do all those terms mean? I'm not a goddamn dictionary! And what about this 'other stuff'?" Misinterpreting her request, Grimmjow managed to startle a good portion of gathered tree hunters, as he lifted the bound fir off the ground completely, by the base with one hand. A few needles fell off, and he growled, shaking them out of his hair. "This thing smells weird."

Orihime clasped her hands together in a new delight. "Exactly!" With that, they made their way to the register.

"You still haven't given me any good answers yet, woman." As they made their way up the apartment stairs, Grimmjow hauling the fir over his shoulder and sniffling at the scent, Orihime pondered how she could respond to his questions effectively.

"Well, y'see, Christmas is...it's a time of get-togethers, and well-wishes. We celebrate the winter season, and stir up good cheer among those we care for. This Christmas tree is just one of the many aspects of it-we decorate it with ornaments, and display it in the living room."

"And then what?" Already, this 'holiday' was starting to sound a bit wonky. "What does this stupid thing represent? Is it a sign of honor, or something? Status?"

"Not really..." said Orihime, as she unlocked and held the door open for him. "It's fun."

"Fun? You call this fun? Feh. I'd rather be hunting."

And so, Grimmjow found himself resigned to an afternoon of watching, and occasionally helping Orihime with her tree decorating endeavor. He had to admit, it was pretty amusing when she got tangled up in the string of lights. He'd had quite the time unravelling her from them. Of course, for his troubles, he was repaid by a kiss on the cheek. He scowled, but made no move to brush it away. At least she hadn't done it in public. Save that mushy stuff for when they were alone. He'd grown used to it by this point, but even then...

"I still don't get it. Why is Christmas such a big deal? Seems like a whole lotta unnecessary work, to me." At this, Orihime leaned back on her heels and wiped her brow, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"It is work. But it's enjoyable. All the buildup, the preparation, all for that one big day, and then-bam!" Grimmjow jumped just a bit at her sound effect. Orihime had thrown her arms up in the air dramatically. "We get to revel in the rewards." Grimmjow tilted his head.

"So, it's only one day...but you're celebrating now? What the hell? Why not just do everything on that single day?" He furrowed his brow. Orihime shook her head. "Christmas is more than just a day, it's a whole concept! A way of living! Of being! Christmas is-"

"A waste of time, in my book." Grimmjow was now twirling a round ornament in his hand, blue eyes following the equally blue and glittery pattern painted around its sides. "What kinda kick can you possibly get outta all this?" He looked at her quizzically.

She smiled widely. It was cute, but he knew what was coming next. He couldn't stand what was coming next. "You'll see."

Thus, the day went on.

**…...**

"Are you for real? Now we're running errands, too?"

It was a new day in Karakura, that found the oddball couple of Orihime and Grimmjow now standing inside the crowded shopping mall. While the redhead was busily eyeing the window displays, list in hand as she prepared to pick up gifts for all her close contacts and best buddies-as well as dearest loves-Grimmjow was trying to keep from ripping off the glass door by its handle as he was forced to stroll in after her.

Shopping only meant one thing: stuff. Lots and lots of stuff. That he was most likely expected to carry. It wasn't the weight that bugged him, just the concept. He had better things to be hauling around! Like Hollow carcases, or defeated foes, or even barbells! That was better than fluffy, frothy, colorful bags and boxes! He didn't need the training, but he simply couldn't stand this activity so.

"Here-we'll stop in this one first, to find something for Kuchiki-san." Groaning, Grimmjow trooped after her, hands shoved in his denim pockets as he hunched over in his winter parka. He was starting to sweat. Were humans really just that weak to the changing seasons? "What the hell's she possibly need? Other than a better battle strategy...heh."

"Shush!" Orihime elbowed him in the ribs, an unexpected move even if it didn't hurt, and in response he growled and turned his attention away from her, to focus on what surrounded them...bright lights, bright shades, and bunnies. Lots and lots of bunnies.

Right off the bat, Orihime had dragged him into the 'Chappy Superstore'. Just his luck.

"Hmm...maybe a sweater? Or a plushy? Ooh, maybe some gloves-she was complaining about the cold earlier this week..." As Orihime debated over the various cartoon-decorated merchandise she could give to Rukia, Grimmjow simply did his best not to bump into anything upon the many racks and shelves, lest he be contaminated with Chappy germs of cheerfulness. Ugh. So much stuffing...the most he could put up with was that damned cat that Orihime had gotten him how long ago. He still sat proudly beside his pillow, now with that spiffy mask in place, that Orihime had been so kind to cut out and sew on.

But that was neither here nor there. The more he looked at it, the more this 'Christmas' business seemed like a pain in the ass. First, that bloody tree. And now this? Being tortured by drifting from one pointless store after the next, to carry shit that made him look like a wuss? Sometimes, he truly had to wonder if being brought back from the deserts of Hueco Mundo was worth it.

"Oh, Grimmjow! Could you help me with this?" _What now?_ Turning around slowly, seeing as he was still a bit miffed over the previous shove, Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the two items in Orihime's hands: a Chappy patterned scarf, and a pair of ear muffs with rabbit faces. "So the little midget needs to be bundled up, is that it? Can't take the cold, heh." He was still proud of the fact that, even in Gigai form, he hadn't fully succumbed to being human. The elements affected him about as much as a mouse bite.

"Grimmjow, be nice!" Cheeks puffing out in a pout, Orihime waved the two pieces at him. "Can you try these on for me? I want to see what they actually look like on a person." His jaw dropped.

"Are you fucking serious? You do it-they're girly, just like you, anyway!" Again, the pout.

"Because, there's no mirror in here, and I want to see it for myself!" How could this place be so stupid as to not include mirrors? Soon as they left this rathole, he was going to have a word with one of those 'clerks' that roamed the store about their lack of safety precautions. "Woman, if you think I'm going to try those on, you're madder than I thought."

Now Orihime's pout of annoyance was replaced by one of begging. "Please?"

And so, Grimmjow found himself relegated to model duty, being forced to don both the earmuffs and scarf, at separate times, too-"I want to see them one by one, okay?"-instead of getting it done in one fell swoop. If shopping made him feel emasculated, then this experience was equivalent to nearly having his existence wiped out by that prick, Jiruga. That didn't mean he forgave Ichigo for sticking his big nose into matters where it didn't belong, only to reward him with this kind of life-! "Come on, make up your mind already!"

"Alrighty!" Orihime clapped her hands together. "I'll get the scarf!"

_Finally._ As they made their way out of the shop, Grimmjow sending a positively withering glare at the clerk who bid them good day, he saw Orihime cross off a name at the top of her list. Oh, God. That damned list. He'd almost forgotten about it. "We're not actually going to-"

"On to the next shop!" Her fist pumped in the air. "For Ishida-kun!" Grimmjow wanted to gag.

"Most of this stuff you're getting, you can't even use the rest of the year, anyway! Only one season! What the hell is the point of it? And all these gifts, in general-gifts for Christmas, gifts for birthdays, for 'Valentines', and 'White Day'-is there a time when you're not giving gifts, damn it?" He stomped his foot in frustration.

"But this is different!" They had already gone to four other stores, for Ishida, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Chad. Now, they were looking for a gift for somebody named 'Kunieda Ryu'. Grimmjow had no idea who she was, and he didn't care. He wanted an answer. "_How_? How so?"

"Well, the sentiments are the same, but at the same time, they're different!" Oh, yeah. _That_ sure cleared things up for him. Grimmjow let out a growl. He was swamped with bags and still folded gift boxes. "Woman, if you don't give me a proper reply, I swear I'll drop all this shit, right here."

Orihime looked at him in an innocent exasperation. "Oh, Grimmjow! Please don't! It's, well...it's..." One hand was holding a pencil case, while the other was thumbing through a notebook with a swirling cover. "Well, on those days, the gifts are limited to one person, right? But on Christmas, everybody gives and receives!"

That made things a little clearer. Grimmjow decided he wasn't going to drop the packages, this time. "Alright. But why? You're not obligated to give back one iota to any of these saps, so why do it?"

She tilted her head. "It makes you feel...good inside. Warm. Happy. Getting these things for people, and imagining their reactions when they unwrap and open the boxes...it's just a nice thing to do. It's the season of giving!" Grimmjow still didn't get it. "You have to wrap this shit, too?" This day just kept getting better and better. All he'd ever given people were death sentences, or black eyes, split lips. He wondered if those were acceptable 'gifts' to hand out at Christmas, too.

"What about punches? Can I give that bastard Kurosaki a slug to the gut?" Orihime placed her palm to her brow, which was knotted in consternation. "No, you cannot hand out beatings on Christmas! It's _definitely_ not a time for fighting!"

"'Da fuck?" Grimmjow didn't think he'd ever get the hang of this ridiculous holiday.

**…...**

It was now Christmas Eve. In the last few days, fresh snow had fallen, making the town resemble one of those small models suspended in a snow globe, covered with a glittery wetness that shifted and settled if you shook it. The majority of the population was settled in neatly at home, with family or friends, eagerly thinking about what was to come the following day. The air was filled with the mixed scent of pine needles and cooking goods.

At Orihime's apartment, it was no different. The female was eagerly whipping up a meal for herself and Grimmjow, having successfully delivered all of her procured presents within the last two days, as well as cleaned the small complex earlier. As Grimmjow sat in the parlor, staring half-heartedly at the twinkling tree in the corner, the smell of meats and pastries filled the room. He admitted that he was hungry, but...

It was the day before this 'Christmas' celebration was to conclude. And he still didn't understand what the hell it was all about. All he'd garnered from it so far was that it was a lot of unnecessary work, for unnecessary people, and an unnecessary cause. And he wasn't allowed to fight. But it smelled good. There was a _lot_ of food involved. Was that its purpose? To excite his stomach? What with Orihime's bizarre explanations adding to the confusion, he couldn't be certain of anything anymore.

"And...here we go! All set!" His attention shifted-when had Orihime come up in front of him? The low dining table was now covered in plates of various edible concoctions, and damn did it look tasty. His mouth was already watering. Human hunger was one effect of the Gigai he didn't mind, so long as there was some satisfactory food nearby to satisfy it. "Finally. I'm starved." He got ready to sit down, and dig into the holiday-themed chow.

"Ah-ah-ah! Not quite yet! One more thing!" Orihime bounded across the room, to shut off the main lights. All that remained on were the ones in the kitchen. Grimmjow wrinkled his nose-what was with this new darkness? "Woman, what are you up to this time?" _Don't tell me that this dumb holiday makes you eat in the dark. It's her fault if I make a mess._

That was when he saw the redhead make her way out of the still lit kitchen, with a flickering candelabra in her hands. Where the hell had she gotten that thing from? And why was it preventing him from enjoying his meal? "What now?"

"Well, since it's just the two of us, and Christmas is a time of togetherness, I thought...that it'd be more romantic, with a candlelight dinner." Now Orihime was blushing, shifting from foot to foot, standing in place. Grimmjow scoffed. "Whatever." If it floated her boat, so be it. "Just set it down so we can eat, already." She nodded, and prepared to step forwards.

"Whoops-!" That wasn't a good sound. As Grimmjow looked up, he caught sight of a falling Orihime. Her slipper had slid across the floor unexpectedly-she'd been mopping earlier, and must've been moving a little too quickly this time-and the lit candle holder went flying, directly towards the tree. Landing at the base, where their own wrapped presents lay, it happened in a flash. They went up in flames.

"Shit!" Now Grimmjow was on his feet, as Orihime scrambled to her knees, a sharp cry of distress lingering in the air. If it hadn't been for his lightning-fast reflexes, and the bucket of soapy water still on the floor in the kitchen, the whole tree would have turned into a bonfire. As it was, Grimmjow was now panting, watching as the smoldering remains of their presents gradually puttered out, until all that was left were charred marks against the wood, and the scent of food mixed with various burnt materials.

Orihime let out a little sigh. "Thank goodness the lights didn't short out...and thank you too, Grimmjow." But the smile on her face was stilted, sad. "There go our gifts, though...I was really looking forwards to sharing this first Christmas with you...seeing your reaction..." She looked away then, and Grimmjow had to look closer. Was she...trying not to cry? "I'm so clumsy. Stupid me, messing it up!" She chuckled nervously, wiping at her eyes hurriedly.

"I think I'm...going to go to my room for a while." She stood up, making her way down the hall. "You can eat the food, and don't worry about cleaning up-I'll take care of it later, okay?" Her energy was so different from just a minute or so ago, when it seemed she'd been on top of the world. Grimmjow huffed to himself, following after her.

_This silly twit practically twists my arm into sharing in this dumb ass celebration, and when it comes down to it, she turns tail? No way._ "Oi! Woman! Get back here and eat this food with me! I'm not gonna do it in front of that sight alone-"

He nearly crashed into a stationary Orihime, and let out another string of curses as he spun her around to face him. "_Now_ what the hell has gotten into you?" Were humans really this complicated? She simply pointed up above the doorway, a bemused expression now upon her face as a hint of pink crept into her cheeks. "Mistle...toe..."

"Eh? 'Missile-tow'? The hell's that?" He followed her gaze, to see a small white and green plant suspended above them. His eyes narrowed. "So?"

"I forgot...I put it up there right before I started cooking..." The color in her cheeks was far more pronounced, as she looked at Grimmjow shyly. "I-it's another...Christmas tradition..."

He sighed. Of course. "Well, what does it mean?"

She was now fiddling with her hands. "I-it seems so strange to engage in, at such a time, but...mistletoe...if two people are caught under it, they...they have to kiss..."

That was all Grimmjow needed to hear. With one swift motion, he'd swept Orihime up in his arms, and pressed his lips to hers. For once, a tradition he could get behind! Caught off-guard by his sudden eagerness and actions, Orihime soon eased up and relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the affection. They enjoyed the contact for a few moments longer, before pulling apart. As they did so, Orihime started to giggle. Grimmjow looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Oh, I'm just...it's so silly! Here I am, so upset over lost presents, when the greatest present I could've received...is right here with me, twenty-four seven." She looked at him adoringly, tiptoeing to kiss him once more. "All I want-all I need for Christmas, is you, Grimmjow. Thank you." Her face broke into that familiar smile of hers, and he had to kiss her once more, just because he was glad that she wasn't being mopey anymore. Plus, it was smugly satisfying to have one's mate admit to needing them. "Glad t'hear it, Princess."

He looked back towards the living room. "So, how's about that dinner, eh? You're not really gonna leave it all to me?" Giving her a grin, he got another smile back in return. "I couldn't leave you all alone like that. You really are liable to eat it all in one sitting."

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah, right. That's your job." He poked her stomach, and she swatted his hand playfully in return. "Oh, stop it!"

So, the first Christmas came to an end. Looking back on it, Grimmjow would consider the entire holiday to be one big waste of time and energy. But.

As he watched Orihime begin digging into her plate, he had to smile. He wouldn't trade the company for anybody else in the world. But he wasn't about to admit it out loud. He would simply enjoy his meal in a comfortable silence.

Maybe they _could_ burn that tree after tomorrow, though.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah-I'm really late w/this one. Forgive me. But, it was written as a last-minute entry for a contest on dA, and since it's a oneshot, as well as featuring GrimmHime, I figured I'd share it here as well...? ^^; [It's also loosely based off the song w/the same title.]  
><strong>

**Grimmjow and Orihime's first Christmas together.** **Quite the memorable affair. [Probably ties in at some point during 'Star No Star', 'I Can Live With That', and 'Runaround'.] I doubt their gifts were completely ruined, though-there might be something or other left to salvage among the wreckage. LOL. I can't help it-my mind keeps insisting that these two wind up in the strangest, sometimes most trying situations. But hey, at least it was fun to write. Hopefully, it's believable as well, too. **

**As usual, all feedback is appreciated. Happy holidays, everyone.**

**=^.^=**


End file.
